Pretty Squad 1:Grimmjow's Bday
by sacred-abyss
Summary: ok, uber OOC b/c all of the pretty squad are as straight as rainbows, i dont own bleach and it's sort AU b/c it has nothing to do with the bleach storyline whatsoever
1. Grimmjow's Birthday

The Pretty Squad, as they were nicknamed, consisted of the most pretty and gay boys in Karakura High School. It was lead by Yumichika Ayasegawa and Renji Abarai. Also in the group was Ilfort Grantz and Byakuya Kuchiki.

Also four boys, flipped their hair as they sashayed down the hallway, carrying their man purses. Renji and Yumichika arrived first to the cafeteria. Renji scanned the area looking for a perfectly tanned body and beautifully quaffed ice blue hair.

Each and every member of the pretty squad was dedicated to one person: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He was captain of the kendo team and the perfect athlete. Each boy had joined the cheerleading squad for that reason.

"Oh my god, Ilfort look at that butt." Byakuya said as he caught sight of Grimmjow in tight blue jeans. Ilfort looked in the same direction.

"I know! It's just so big and round."

"Perfect for squeezing!" Renji added.

"OMG, Renji!" Yumichika squealed.

"What? You thought it!"

"But you said it!" Ichigo Kurosaki and Ikkaku Madarame caught sight of the pretty squad and rolled their eyes.

"Watch out Grimmjow." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, the divas are here."

Grimmjow shrugged. "I think they're cute and I don't mind the attention." Grimmjow blew a kiss a the group.

All four boys giggled and said, "Did you see that?! He blew a kiss at me!…what?"

"No ladies, remember, each and every one of us is devoted to Grimmjow! If he cant chose one of us then he will chose us all. That is the way of the Pretty Squad!"

Everyone else sighed. "Fine.

Suddenly Renji remembered something. "Wait, don't you three remember what this Saturday is?"

Ilfort thought for a moment. "Hmmm… a sale at Barney's?!"

"No Blondie! It's Grimmjow's birthday!" "OMG! How could we forget?! We're bad fan girls!" Byakuya cried.

"Well it'll be okay. We can just question him and figure out what he wants." Yumichika suggested.

"Wouldn't he want something manly? Like a new kendo stick?" Renji said. They all shuddered. "Eww!"

"Look, let's just do what Yumichika said and go over there and ask him." Ilfort said. All four boys walked over to Grimmjow's table. Renji sat by Grimmjow taking the last available seat by him. Renji smiled at the other 3 pouting boys who had to sit by Ichigo and Ikkaku.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little entourage. How are my pretty boys doing?" Grimmjow asked. Renji giggled. "We're fine. We were just wondering what you wanted for your birthday."

"How about all four of you on my bed, covered in nothing but whipped cream."

The pretty squad's faces turned bright red. "Grimmjow please don't tease us!" Byakuya pleaded.

"You know how we all would love to give you that for your birthday." Ilfort said. His long blonde hair covered most of his blushing face.

"But, we think it would be best you choose one of us. That way none of the others will get hurt." Yumichika said(total hypocrite).

"But if Grimmjow only chose one boy wouldn't that break up the friendship and hurt the other three?" Ichigo asked.

"Stay out of it Ichigo Kurosaki!" all four boys said in unison.

"How could I pick one? I have my beautiful Renji, my shy Ilfort, my sophisticated Byakuya, and my cute little Yumichika. It's sooooo hard!"

Renji looked down at Grimmjow's pants. "I know."

Grimmjow blushed. The pretty squad sighed dreamily.

"He's so perfect!" "Why are you guys so obsessed with Grimmjow? You can't all have him. Why don't you just go after different guys?" Ikkaku suggested. Yumichika's lavender gaze met his. "Are you stupid? Maybe you took in too much sun on that bald little head of yours!"

"I am not bald!"

"And I am not giving up on Grimmjow!"

Renji grabbed onto Grimmjow's arm and cuddled with him. Ilfort began feeding him and Byakuya massaged his shoulders.

"Guys!" Yumichika's voice went up and octave.

"What? We're just taking care of out little star. You're missing out!" Byakuya said. Yumichika pouted.

"You suck."

"Open up Grimmie!" Ilfort said as he feed the blue haired hottie more rice. He placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Byakuya did the same to his neck and Renji to his chest.

"Move out my way!" Yumichika pushed Ilfort out the way and sat on Grimmjow's lap. He bat his eyelashes and Grimmjow laughed.

"You guys are too cute."

XXX

Renji waited for Grimmjow to finish in the boys locker room. He had watched Grimmjow at his kendo practice and waited as he freshened up in the locker room. Finally he saw Grimmjow come out in his usual swagger walk. He always seemed to claim the place, like he was the best. Renji loved his confidence. The jock caught sight of Renji.

"Hey guys, I'll meet up with you later, `kay?" he said to Ichigo and Ikkaku.

"Sure, whatever."

"See you later man."

Renji pushed his long red hair behind his ear as he looked down at his shoes. Did Grimmjow notice him?

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here, standing alone, looking all cute?"

Renji looked up into the dark waters of Grimmjow's eyes. His face flushed. "H-H-H-hi Grimmjow."

"Where's the rest of your posy?"

"Probably off getting ready for your birthday tomorrow. We're each taking you on a date, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, I don't mind getting pampered once in awhile. Are you up first?" "Well this isn't suppose to be our "official date". I just wanted to give you your b-day present early, that way if you don't like it I can just return it." Renji reached into his satchel and pulled out a small box delicately wrapped in "night" themed wrapping paper.

Grimmjow pulled off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a silver chain, bracelet, and a ring.

"I got it as a matching set for us….you hate it don't you? Ill return it for you." Renji said, disappointed.

"No, Renji, baby, it's perfect."

Renji gasped. "Really Grimmie?! You love it?!" Grimmjow nodded and Renji practically jumped onto hi. Then Renji realized their bodies were touching. He was in Grimmjow's muscular arms. The scent of his cologne filling his nostrils.

"Grimmjow…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you…kiss me?"

Grimmjow pulled back a little and stared at Renji, Renji slowly closed his eyes.

"You're lucky I screw anything that's hot."

Grimmjow brought Renji closer and squeezed his butt. Renji let out a little squeal. Grimmjow dipped his tongue into Renji's mouth in a passionate kiss. He grabbed a fistful of red hair, deepening the kiss.

"Yumichika, it's Ilfort. You'll never believe what I just saw. It's more worse than that time that Korean lady botched your pedicure!"


	2. Betrayal

Pretty Squad Episode 2: Betrayal

Grimmjow moved his kisses towards Renji's neck. His knee was deep in between the redhead's legs, pushing up into the boy's tight bulge in his pants.

"Oh god, Grimmjow!" Renji cried.

The jock smiled. "Calm down baby, I don't need you to come just yet." He took a step back and examined his work. He had left a series of hickies around the boy's neck and sternum area. Renji immediately pulled out his compact mirror and brush. He turned his wild, messed up hair back into the silky, smooth, red waterfall of perfection that it was before the steamy session. His mirror caught the reflection of his neck, showing Renji all the bruises on his body.

"What were you thinking?" he shrieked. "The others are going to kill me!"

"I'm sure you have a fashionable scarf to cover it up with." Grimmjow replied as he pressed his hips to Renji's.

"Well, yeah. I have this really cute-Stop feeling my ass!"

Grimmjow smirked. "Baby I just wanna feel your body…all of it." He winked as he ripped open Renji's cute button down shirt.

The redhead gasped and covered his chest. "Stop that! I'm a delicate flower! Don't treat me that way!"

"Whoa!" Grimmjow said as he caught sight of all the tribal markings covering Renji's small chest. "I didn't think you were one for tattoos. I'm surprised they're not sweet flowers. Now I'm really horny!"

"Nah-uh! No way are you getting into my panties!" Renji cocked his hip and pouted.

Grimmjow pulled at the boy's pants, trying to get a little peak. "Do you even wear panties?"

The feisty redhead smacked his hand away. "No. I don't. I wear boxer-briefs!"

"Really? I go commando." the elder boy chuckled.

Renji's face turned the same shade as his hair. "I have to go now. The Pretty Squad always meets up after school. I'm going to be late."

"Ok, give me a call or something." Grimmjow said in-between chews of gym, before realizing he wasn't chewing gum before.

"I don't have your number." Renji said as he pulled out his bedazzled cell phone. Grimmjow stared at him strangely before taking the jewel encrusted phone and punching in his digits.

\"Bye Grimmjow!" Renji cooed, once the man was done.

The jock slammed his hips into Renji's and breathed into his ear. "Bye baby." he teased as he walked away. Renji couldn't help but to stare at his amazing ass.

XXX

Yumichika picked up Ilfort and Byakuya in his candy apple red convertible. "How could Renji do this to us? Byakuya asked as Ilfort braided a section of his hair.

"I know! This totally goes against Pretty Squad code! There will be DIRE consequences." Ilfort replied.

"Ya know what cheers me up when I'm having a bad day? My Cascada CD!" Yumichika squealed as he took the CD out of his sun visor and popped it into his car's stereo system. He fast forwarded to his favorite song, "Bad Boy."

All three boys began singing the chorus in unison. "This totally reminds me of Grimmjow!" Ilfort giggled.

"Totally!" the other two boys agreed.

XXX

Renji walked into Yumichika's house with a bright pink scarf wrapped around his neck, large sunglasses on his face, and a non fat iced mocha latte with double espresso shot in his right hand.

"So where were you Renji!" Yumichika questioned as soon as the redhead entered the living room.

"And why are you late?" Ilfort asked.

"And why are you wearing sunglasses when it's not SUNNY!" Byakuya pointed out.

Renji scoffed. "They're Dolce & Gabana, hello! Why not wear them? And earth to Byakuya, its still daylight out!"

"Wait a minute! I know that scarf! That's the hickie scarf! We all wear it whenever we get hickies!" Yumichika said.

Ilfort snorted. "It's like The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, only gay-er and without a fat girl."

Renji whipped off his sunglasses and scarf. "Yes! I have hickies and you know who gave them to me? Grimmjow! So back off, bitches! He's mine!"

"You broke the code!" Byakuya gasped.

"No, I didn't! Grimmjow though I was just sexier then all of you! We even have matching jewelry!" Renji showed them the ring on his fourth finger, making everyone gasp in shock.

"That is it! You are out of the Pretty Squad!" Yumichika screamed.

"Fine! I don't need you whores anyway!" Renji threw down the hickies scarf and stormed out of the house. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Grimmjow's number.

"Hello?" Grimmjow answered.

"Grimmjow, it's me Renji. Were you sleeping?"

"Oh…sort of. I was a little tired after our make out session today. Are you okay? You sound like you're about to cry."

"The girls founds out about us and kicked me out of the Pretty Squad!" he cried.

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry. Want me to make you feel better?"

"Yes, please." Renji said in between sniffles.

"Well then come to my place, I'll text you the address. And if it makes you feel any better, I'm wearing the jewelry you gave me."

Renji smiled. "Oh Grimmie, you're so sweet."

XXX

Renji ran as fast as he could towards Grimmjow's house. As soon as the blue haired jock opened the door, Renji flew into his arms, crying.

"Renji, everything's gonna be okay!"

The redhead gripped onto his t-shirt and sniffled. "Promise me that you'll stay with me! This isn't just a joke to you right?" He looked up innocently into the dark blue eyes.

Grimmjow sighed. "Oh Renji…"

"No! No! You can't leave! Don't do this to me!"

"I just…I don't know…" Grimmjow turned away.

Renji buried his face in his hands, sobbing heavily. Suddenly Ichigo came out of Grimmjow's bedroom, without a shirt on.

"Grimmjow…what's going on?"


End file.
